Shinagi Imperium
"Praise be to the Imperium, my homeland where the skies cry and the mountains howl endlessly." The Shinagi Imperium, informally referred to as The Imperium, is an empire bordering the Duchy of Savanti and sits at the northernmost point on the world of Jeralis. Unlike the many countries around it, the Imperium has not joined any form of coalition and is currently remained neutral, as it has for centuries. Society and Government The Shinagi Imperium is currently ruled by the Shinagi family, and has been for thousands of years. Each member of the family is treated as royalty and has specific powers according to their relation to the family. Supreme power is given to the head of the family, which has generally been the oldest male who is from the Shinagi line, but the position has been recently bestowed to Manaka Shinagi, a fourteen year old girl, as a result of the untimely deaths of her father and uncle and the refusal of her older brother to take office. The Emperor, or in this case, the Empress, has supreme power over all operations in the military and situations regarding the government. However, the Empress/Emperor does not handle each little intrigue on their own. Generally, highest ranking officials in either field will decide what to do on their own as long as it meets the Empress/Emperor's agenda. Many of the people in the Imperium have differing values and views as a whole. A strong majority still believe in the Shinagi family, as they have led the Imperium's people through each trial in it's history with great success. However, there are some who see the current form of government as outdated, and wish to see the Imperium become a republic. What most people can agree on, however, is that technology is key. Technology has paved the way for the Imperium's people and led it into it's current golden age. As of now, the Imperium is producing some of the greatest technological minds the world of Jeralis has ever seen. Military Thanks to the economic wealth and high population counts within the Imperium, they have a considerably large army with an extraordinary technological advantage. It is said Arks from the Imperium (as rare a sight as they may be) are sleeker and much more intricate than those found in other nations. Despite such a military, the Imperium has not been in a state of war since long before the birth of Arks. Due to the size of it's cities, the Imperium has opted not to use a standard police force, but rather a militarized force utilized the same way a police department would be used. This way, through intimidation and overpowered nature, criminals will often not risk a fight with divisions given a policing role. The military contains three branches that then divide into a plethora of divisions. I will be listing divisions of importance. * The Royal Army of the Imperium (RAI) - Depending on division, acts as either a military or police force. ** 162nd Division "Testudo Guard" - Largest militarized force currently assigned a police role, the Testudo Guard has caused a massive drop in the Imperium's crime rate in some of it's biggest cities, including the capital, Keisho. ** 111th 'Division "Flaming Hammer" '- A mobile combat division capable of deploying anywhere it needs to within hours, the 111th Division is one of many prepared to hop onto the offensive should any neighboring countries get cocky. ** '4th Division "Bad Luck Fucks" '- While not the official nickname, it has become a popular term in the military due to the extremely dire situations the 4th is sent into, in reference to their "bad luck". Regardless of this, however, the 4th has succeeded in most missions it has been given. * 'The Imperial Navy '- Naval forces of the Imperium. Rumored to have many experimental ships. * 'The Royal Imperial Marines '- A military unit capable of deploying from land and from the sea. ** 'The Laughing Raven Initiative '- Black ops division of the Imperium's most unique individuals. The only official branch that can be compared to the likeness of a Union Joint Strike Force. Trivia * The Imperium has never been in an official war. * They are arguably one of the most powerful nations on their own, second only to Drunia.